Supernatural A New Face Part 1 by Terry Morriken
by Terry Morriken
Summary: Alternate 4x01.
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

Episode #401 "A New Face" Part 1

by Terry Morriken

Based on characters created by Eric Kripke

Copyright 2008

WGA Registered: 1293073

Supernatural 4.1 "A New Face" Part 1

THEN 

MONTAGE

Sam dying.

Dean making the deal.

Bella getting sent to hell.

Ruby telling Sam to use his powers.

Dean taking the knife.

Ruby turning into Lilith.

Dean being attacked and dying.


	2. TeaserAct One

NOW 

INT. HELL

SUPER: 4 Months Later

Dean is in hell. There is fire around him. He is on the ground moaning in pain. He has burns on his face. He is in pure agony.

He can hear the SCREAMS of the other people there and the LAUGHS of the DEMONS.

The fire breaks and he sees water! He crawls on his stomach towards it barely lifting his head. He s almost there!

Mirage!

It was all just a mirage. There is no water, just hot ground.

Dean SLAMS his hand down.

DEAN

When am I gonna stop falling for that?

We see the shadow of him. A shadow of a demon with wings and horns. It opens its mouth and engulfs all of Dean s shadow.

Dean SCREAMS.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO 

INT. BAR - NIGHT

It is a dive. The kind Sam and Dean often frequent. There is a jukebox at the back of the bar playing classic rock. There is a pool table, and dart boards. The bar is not very crowded.

There is only one booth occupied. Sam is at it. Shots empty and full are in front of him.

SAM

(tears in his eyes; to himself)

Four months to the day.

Sam takes a shot and SLAMS the glass down on the table.

SAM (CONT'D)

He's never coming back.

Sam takes another shot.

SAM (CONT'D)

Ever.

Sam knocks another back. A shadow appears over in front of the booth. It's Bobby.

BOBBY

Sam, you have to stop this.

SAM

Stop what?

Sam goes to take another shot. Bobby stops him by holding onto his wrist. He sits across from Sam.

BOBBY

The drinking, boy. The walking around in a daze. The staying up until 4 am and sleeping until

2 in the afternoon. Do you really think this is what Dean would want?

SAM

(getting angry)

Dean is dead. Alright? Dead! He's never coming back. We looked Bobby and

there's no way to bring him back. There is no spell, no little trick, nothing

to bring someone back from Hell.

BOBBY

Listen, boy, you know as well as I do that the only possible shot is to kill Lilith.

SAM Yeah, like that's gonna happen. We been trying to find her for the past four

months and guess what, nothing.

BOBBY

She's in hiding because she's afraid of you.

SAM

(unconvinced)

Yeah.

BOBBY

She is. She knows your powers. She wasn't even able to control you in that house.

I think it's time that you let your powers find her.

SAM

Look Bobby, just because I can see things before they happen, doesn't mean I can find a demon in

hiding. Besides, Dean wouldn't want me to.

BOBBY Where Dean is, I don't think he would mind you baking a pie for Satan himself if it would

get him out of there.

Sam looks disgusted and takes another shot.

SAM

(getting angry; protective of Dean)

Don't you dare talk about Dean like that. He's a fighter. Right now he's probably thinking of

a way to get himself out.

Bobby just looks at him speechless for a second like he can't believe what he is hearing.

BOBBY

(slowly; annunciating every word)

'Thinking of a way to get himself out.'

(beat)

Boy, Dean is in Hell, not county jail. The only thing on his mind is the pain. Not you,

not me, not finding a way out.

Sam doesn't want to hear this. He leans back in the booth trying to escape the words.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

The only thing Dean can concentrate on is his skin searing off.

Sam SLAMS his hand on the table loudly. One of the shots spills over. Some of the bar patrons turn from there stools and look for a second, hoping there will be a fight. After a second and seeing that there will be no fight they turn back around.

SAM

(almost yelling)

Shut up, Bobby! I don't need to hear this!

BOBBY

(leans in; strongly)

Yes, you do. You have to get this through your thick skull. You need to

step up and save Dean. He can't save himself. You need to do it. OK? He needs you

Sam and what are you doing? Drinking and feeling sorry for yourself?

Bobby looks disgusted. His words start to sink in.

BOBBY (CONT'D)

That's great. Really great. I'll tell you one thing; if this was reversed, Dean

would be working like a manic bi-polar to save you. He wouldn't be wasting his

life and making you suffer more. He'd be doing everything, and I mean everything.

SAM

You mean my powers?

BOBBY

Yep.

Bobby takes a sip of his drink. Sam looks at the table thinking for a moment. He takes another shot and looks Bobby straight in the eye.

SAM

I'm ready. Let's do it.

BOBBY

Not now boy. When I get back.

EXT. BAR - NIGHT

Sam and Bobby exit the bar. They start walking in the parking lot towards Dean's car. Sam is drunk and he trips walking off the curb onto the parking lot. Bobby steadies him and they start walking again. Sam keeps tripping.

BOBBY

Good thing I'm driving.

They get to the Impala. Bobby opens the passenger door for Sam. Sam slumps inside. Bobby shuts the door and goes over to the driver's side. He gets in the turns the car on.

The engine REVS.

INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - MORNING

SAM'S POV

There is very loud BANGING at the front door. The banging continues for a few seconds before Sam opens his eyes and looks blurrily at the clock on the night stand.

It reads 10:07

OUT OF SAM'S POV

Sam is in bed sleeping it off. He is sprawled out on his stomach in the same clothes that he was wearing at the bar. The banging continues. Sam lays his face into the pillow mentally willing it away. It continues. Sam forces himself up. He holds his head in his hands sitting at the end of the bed. The banging continues. Sam forces himself up and walks

OUT OF THE BEDROOM

DOWN THE STAIRS TO THE

FRONT DOOR

The banging is more like SLAMMING here.

Sam opens the door to reveal CRYSTAL (CHRIS) in mid-bang. Her head down; short brown shaggy hair hiding her face from view. She lifts her head up. She is eighteen but looks like a kid, a wise-ass kid. She is very cute, thin (with muscle), and is dressed in skin tight ripped jeans, and a plain black T-shirt with a big black jacket over it (the kind Sam and Dean wear). She has an oversized black Italian leather purse on one shoulder. Sam takes a second to recognize her. He doesn't look happy to see her; but he doesn't look not happy either. Crystal grins.

CHRIS

Wakey wakey eggs and bacey. Hey Sammy, how you been, huh?

Sam has his eyes open only to a squint and looks very much hung over.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(looks him over)

What's the matter? Too much to drink last night, huh? That's a shame.

Chris slaps him on the shoulder and pushes her way in. She looks around the house. Sam closes the door. They turn and face one another.

SAM

Crystal? What are you doing here it's been like --

CHRIS

Five years, yep. Long time.

SAM

What are you doing here?

CHRIS

Well, believe it or not cuz, I'm a hunter too now and --

SAM

You're a hunter?

CHRIS

Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?

SAM

guess it's not, Chris. After all, you always used to follow me and

Dean around and copy us.

CHRIS

(laughs)

Yeah, well, actually, I was following Dean around.

SAM

I know. You're like a smaller version of him. You know without the

five o'clock shadow or the weiner.

They both LAUGH a little. It breaks some of the tension.

SAM (CONT'D)

Why did you start hunting?

CHRIS Friend of mine got possessed. Total "Exorcist". Anyway, the guy who

did the exorcism was short his partner that day and asked me to help. You know,

turn pages, sprinkle holy water, stuff like that. After my friend was back the guy

takes me aside and tells me about hunting and tells me how I can make money doing

it and I was like, 'yeah'. Too bad he was lying about the 'money' thing. But, whatever.

SAM

How did you find out about us being hunters?

CHRIS

Are you frigging kidding me? You guys are like legends in the hunting circle. Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam. The Winchester Brothers.

Sam starts getting uncomfortable hearing about Dean. It makes him miss him even more.

SAM

You've been hunting by yourself?

CHRIS

Yep.

SAM

Pretty impressive.

CHRIS

(full of herself)

I know.

SAM

Where have you been hunting?

CHRIS

Mainly Florida. Gotta love the weather.

SAM

You came pretty far.

CHRIS

Yeah, well, I needed a change of scenery. Plus I needed to get

out of dodge fast. Angry ex-boyfriends, owe lots of people money;

you know.

SAM

Uh huh. How did you find us?

CHRIS I met your friend Ellen on a job. She told me you were probably

here. Said she hadn't talked to you in over a year, but this was your friend's

place. Bobby or something.

SAM

Yeah, Bobby. He's a hunter too. He's left for a job this morning in Michigan.

CHRIS

(couldn't care less)

Whatever.

She walks into the

LIVING ROOM

Sam follows her. Chris walks over to the couch drops her purse on it and plops down. She puts her feet up on the coffee table. She grabs the remote. She starts flipping channels)

CHRIS (CONT'D)

Hey, what channel is Lifetime? I want to watch "Frasier".

She finds the channel. TV Niles is in the stairwell. He says to Daphine that the spider isn't in his corner. Chris mutes the TV.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(laughs)

Niles is such a spaz. What a stoop. Afraid of a spider.

(turns around to Sam) It's like you and that stupid fear of clowns.

Sam walks around the couch and stands in front of the TV.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

Hey, so where's Dean?

Before Sam can even open his mouth.

Chris turns around, still sitting, to face the stairs.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(yells up stairs)

Dean! Dean, wake up you lazy ass son-of-a-bitch!

Chris laughs. The words cut Sam like a dagger.

SAM

Dean's dead.

Chris spins her head back around.

CHRIS

(in shock; tears forming)

What? When?

SAM

(very solemnly) Four months ago yesterday.

CHRIS

Oh my God.

Chris stands up and hugs Sam, showing real compassion.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(hugging him)

This must be so hard for you. I'm so sorry, Sam. I know you guys got close.

Come on, let's sit down.

Chris leads him to the couch. They sit next to one another. There is silence for a few seconds.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

How?

SAM

Dean made a deal.

CHRIS

What kind of deal?

SAM

A deal to bring me back. I died.

CHRIS

I thought you were supposed to get ten years. When did he make it?

SAM

The deal was for one year.

CHRIS

So, let me get this straight. You died. Dean couldn't handle it; so he made a deal,

an incredibly crappy one, and what the year came and he went poof?

Didn't you guys even try to save him?

Sam gets angry and stands.

SAM

Of course we did! What you think I would just let my brother go without

a fight?

CHRIS

No, but you're certainly acting like it wasn't worth it.

Sam gets more angry.

SAM

(yelling)

What do you mean 'acting like it wasn't worth it'!? How can you say that!?

CHRIS

Sam, it's been four months and what are you doing with your life? Nothing!

On my way up here, I ran into some hunters and we got to talking. I brought

up you and they said how you haven't hunted at all in the past four months.

They didn't tell me why, maybe they didn't know or didn't think it was any of my

business. I don't know. I don't care. But the thing is, Sammy, this isn't what Dean

had in mind when he sold his soul. He didn't want to be burning in Hell while you lived

like a stupid-ass bum. It wasn't worth it. God, it's like he did it for nothing.

Sam gets very and angry and in one quick fluid movement, harshly yanks Chris off the couch, by her jacket, and holds her up, making them face to face.

SAM

Take it back.

CHRIS

No.

(beat)

Look, Sam, you can't hit me if you want to, but I'm not gonna lie to you.

You know as well as I do that this isn't what Dean wanted. He did it for you and you

screwed him over by living like this.

Sam throws Chris back on the couch. He walks away into the kitchen.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(yells after him)

You know I'm right!

Sam returns holding a now open bottle of beer. He sits on a chair next to the couch.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

Great, it's not even 10:30.

Sam glares and takes a defiant swig.

SAM

You don't know what I've been through.

CHRIS

You're right I don't. But you're just making excuses now.

SAM

What do you want me to do?

CHRIS

Fight for him, Sam! He can't fight for himself. You do it.

(beat)

Now, who holds his contract?

SAM

Lilith.

CHRIS

(taken aback) Lilith, Lilith? Or some random demon named Lilith?

SAM

Lilith, Lilith.

CHRIS

Alright. This is gonna be harder than I thought. We need to kill her.

SAM

She's in hiding.

CHRIS

Then we find her.

SAM

It's not that easy. God, Chris, not everything is cut and dry. Me and Bobby

have been looking for her for the last four months.

CHRIS

Then you keep looking, you don't give up. Dean needs you now, Sam.

(beat)

Someone's gotta go after her.

SAM

That's what I've been doing for the past four months!

CHRIS

Yeah, and how's that working out for you? Listen, Sam, I think you need some

more help. You know a new face.

SAM

Let me guess, you.

CHRIS

Yep.

SAM

We don't even get along that well.

CHRIS

So, look Sammy, we'll either learn to get along or one of us will kill the other.

And since you're like Sasquatch I think I'll have to watch my back.

Chris grins and Sam grins back. He sits up and leans towards Chris.

SAM

There's something I gotta tell you. There might be a way to find Lilith.

Chris gives him full attention looking him straight in the eye.

SAM (CONT'D)

I have these powers, they're like psychic powers.

CHRIS

(grins; smart ass)

Then you should start your own hot line. Like Ms. Cleo.

SAM

(harshly)

Crystal, shut up and listen to me.

Chris stops grinning.

CHRIS

Sorry.

SAM

I can see things before they happen. There are other people like me out there.

I've met them and one thing that we all can do is control demons if we work

on our powers.

CHRIS

When you say control you mean like use a force field against them to

hold them somewhere. Like the way they can do to us by like holding

their hands up?

SAM

Yeah. And maybe more. I can break out of their holds too. Right before Dean died

Lilith was in the room with us. She tried to use a force field to hold Dean and me away.

But I broke out. I was about to kill her when she flew up through a vent.

CHRIS

How come Dean died, then? If she left the two of you.

SAM

Dean was already dead. Hell hounds.

CHRIS

Oh.

SAM

So, I've decided to use them. As a last resort.

CHRIS

Why's it a last resort? Why didn't you use them from the start?

SAM

You're new to this aren't you? The powers aren't exactly good.

As a matter of fact they're evil. Me and the rest of the people were

supposed to lead an army of demons for the end of the world.

CHRIS

(surprised)

Oh.

(beat)

And so you don't want to turn all dark side?

SAM

Yeah. Pretty much.

CHRIS

Makes sense. For what it's worth I think this is our only shot.

Sam nods. Chris gets up goes into the kitchen. She returns with an open beer. She walks over to Sam.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

You shouldn't drink alone.

She plops back down on the couch and takes a sip.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

So, what's your plan? Just sit in a dark and try and channel her.

SAM

That part I haven't figured out yet.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE 

EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE - DAY

Sam and Chris leave the house. Dean's Impala is blocked in the driveway by another car. A black 2008 Audi A4 2.0T. They walk to the Impala.

SAM

You're blocking me in.

CHRIS

That's your car?

SAM

It's Dean's.

CHRIS

Now, that makes more sense. Good choice in color.

Chris grins and gets in the Audi. She starts it. The engine REVS. She rolls down the window.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(yells out the window)

Had it suped up. You like?

Sam smiles a little. She backs the car out of the driveway and runs up to the Impala.

SAM

(laughing)

No wonder you owe so much money to people, when you go out and buy a car like that.

CHRIS

Yeah, well, for your information; I bought the car back when I thought you actually made

money being a hunter.

They both laugh and get in the car.

INT. IMPALA - MOMENTS LATER

Sam is driving. Chris is riding shotgun. Sam LAUGHS to himself.

CHRIS

What?

SAM

Nothing.

CHRIS

Tell me.

SAM

Alright. I was just thinking about how when we were younger how you'd follow

us around. You know the few times Dad took us to your place, cause he was

gonna be gone for like months and Dean was too young to take care of me for

that long. You remember?

CHRIS

(laughs)

Yeah.

SAM

Man, I never thought you'd turn out to be a hunter. A small time crook maybe,

but not a hunter.

They both LAUGH.

CHRIS

Yeah, well, it's in our blood; cuz.

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam and Chris walk outside of an abandoned house. There is a crossroads in front of it. Sam pulls out a medallion for Chris to wear.

SAM

(hands medallion to Chris)

Wear this. It'll protect you from getting possessed.

CHRIS

Thanks.

Chris puts it on.

SAM

OK. You go wait inside.

CHRIS

Alright.

Chris walks into the house. Sam walks to the middle of the crossroads and places the box in the middle of the roads. He closes the hole and waits.

There is SILENCE. No demon, nothing. Sam stands. He looks around for the demon to show. The DEMON, a male, shows up behind them. He looks human. He is about 20 and average looking, with black hair. He has the red eyes. Sam stands with his back to him.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

Boo.

Sam spins around.

SAM

Uh, hey.

Sam forces a small smile.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

(nicely)

What do you want?

SAM

Uh, this is kinda uh, embarrassing.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

(smiles) Come now. You can tell me.

His eyes flash red.

SAM

Uh, maybe I could tell you in there.

Sam points to abandoned house.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

(suspicious)

Why?

SAM

I told you it's embarrassing. Look, I'm not gonna do anything out

here in the open, where anybody could hear me. So buh-bye, then.

Sam waves, turns around, and starts walking towards the car. The Black haired demon looks at him, hesitates and then.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

Wait.

Sam smiles and turns around to face the demon.

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER

Sam leads the demon into the

LIVING ROOM

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

(chuckles)

What is it that you want? What you want to be a woman or something?

The demon enters the Key of Solomon.

SAM

(chuckles)

Ha, ha. Nope. I just want you to look up.

The Black haired demon looks at him quizzically and looks up. The Key is big but doesn't encompass the whole room. Chris walks out of the shadows. Sam and Chris give each other five. The black haired demon gets a smug look on his face.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

(to Chris)

You're hot.

The demon's eyes flash red.

CHRIS

(smug)

You're not my type.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

(to Sam)

What do you want?

SAM Lift up your left arm up and touch your head.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON

No.

Sam puts his fingers to his temple and concentrates. The Black Haired Demon looks at him questionably. He LAUGHS. After a second or two the demon's left hand starts to shake and slowly, but surely, he ends up touching his head. Sam stops concentrating and the demon's arm drops down.

BLACK HAIRED DEMON (CONT'D)

Oh, you're one of them. I see.

SAM

Yep.

Sam extends his hand out. Chris hands him the Colt. He aims and FIRES. The demon dies.

CHRIS

Why does that gun kill them?

SAM

It was made by Samuel Colt.

CHRIS

The famous hunter?

SAM

Yep. Glad I got it back.

CHRIS

Well, who had it before you?

SAM

Bella.

Chris gives him a look like "who".

SAM (CONT'D)

Don't ask.

CHRIS

Alright.

(beat)

So, how many more demons we gonna do this to till we get Lilith?

SAM

Couple.

INT. HELL

Dean is standing in front of Lilith.

DEAN

Lilith?

(smug look on his face)

What? You got sent down here like me? Ha! I'd tell you I told you so but --

LILITH

No, that's where you're wrong, dear boy. I'm making a lot of deals and the boss

gives me free range to come and go. So, I thought I'd pay you a little visit.

DEAN

(angry)

Lilith, what do you want? You got me. I'm here! Just leave me the hel --just leave me alone!

LILITH

Now, Dean, I'm surprised at you. What you thought that you'd come down here and we

wouldn't even have any fun together?

She walks over to him and kisses him. He pushes her away.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Fine. We'll play your way, then.

Lilith puts her hand on his chest. Dean crumbles to the ground in agony. She continues touching his chest for a few seconds while Dean SCREAMS and flops around. She finally removes her hand. She stands. Dean remains on the ground on his hands and knees, his head bent down, gasping for breath.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Oh and by the way, you're a demon now, even if you don't want to admit it.

You should really think about helping us. It'll make the pain easier here.

DEAN

Yeah, right. I'll never, bitch.

Lilith places her hand on him again. This time it's on his head. Dean crumbles in pain. She removes her hand after a few seconds.

LILITH

How about now?

DEAN

Go to Hell.

LILITH

Cute.

(beat) Now come on Dean, what are you doing, huh? What are you

still holding out thinking baby brother is gonna save you? Is that it?

Dean glares at her with hatred in his eyes.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Cause he can't! No one can. Get it?

DEAN

(smug)

We'll see.

LILITH

(laughing) Dean, look around! You're in Hell. This is it!

You and Sammy couldn't do jack to save you before you died and he

can't save you now.

DEAN

(still smug)

We'll see.

LILITH

Wow, you are one stubborn jack ass. You gonna help me or not?

DEAN

Nope.

Lilith touches his chest again. This time Dean does not fall, in fact he almost seems to be enjoying it. Lilith gets very close to him

LILITH

(whispering in his ear)

See Dean, it doesn't have to be that bad here. Granted you're still in pain, but not as much, right?

Dean nods.

LILITH (CONT'D)

It can be like this, if you'll just help me. So?

DEAN

(comes out of it; screaming)

Never! I'll never help you cause I'm never gonna be like you! I'm never gonna gonna --

LILITH

"Gonna gonna" what? You're already like me!

DEAN

(strongly)

No, I'm not.

LILITH

Don't be so sure.

Lilith picks up what appears to be a broken piece of a mirror and shows Dean his reflection. Dean looks at it. We can't see it. Dean stumbles away from it, scared shitless.

DEAN

No! No! That's a trick! I don't look like that!

LILITH

Is it?

DEAN

Yes!

(holds hands out in front of himself)

My hands aren't all burned up, my fingernails aren't razors.

(rubs face) My my face isn't all rotted and they're no horns anywhere.

LILITH

Dean, you don't change on the outside down here for a very long time.

But that's how you look on the inside. You're just like me.

DEAN

No, I'm not, you bitch.

LILITH

(smug) Can't you come up with anything better to call me?

DEAN

Yes I can. How about motherf...

She places her hand on his face and he crumbles again.

LILITH

Now I want an answer. Yay or nay?

She removes her hand.

DEAN

Go f...

She places both hands on him and he falls to the ground in worse pain than ever before.

LILITH

That was fun wasn't it?

Dean glares.

LILITH (CONT'D)

Guess what?

Dean says nothing.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(annoyed)

Say what.

Dean says nothing glaring. Lilith kicks him in the crotch. Dean turns to one side holding himself.

DEAN

(through gritted teeth)

What?

LILITH

(laughing)

I know what Sam has planned for me.

(beat)

Honestly Dean, would you go back and change it?

DEAN

No.

LILITH

That's sweet. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill Sam. Well, not really. I'll bring him back

here and you guys can have a little reunion.

Lilith bends down and kisses Dean deeply. He tires to push her away with tears streaming down his face. She leaves after a few seconds.

A shadow appears over Dean. It's a huge demon. Dean looks terrified.

DEAN (CONT'D)

(looks up; swallows hard)

Holy mother of God.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR 

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam and Chris have tricked another demon. This time it's a female about 20-25 with blonde hair. She is pretty. Sam has her on her back with both her arms straight up and her legs straight up. Her fingers are touching her shoes. Chris hands Sam the Colt while he is still concentrating. He aims the gun with one hand, controlling the demon with the other.

BLONDE DEMON

(pleading)

Wait! Wait! You don't have to do this!

SAM

I know I don't have to, but I want to.

He gets ready to fire.

BLONDE DEMON

Wait! No, I mean, you have powers. You don't have to do this, to get your brother back.

Sam loses a little concentration the demon's arms and legs drop just slightly.

SAM

How do you know all about that?

BLONDE DEMON

Silly, boy. I know who you are. I'm not some little peon. And I know Lilith too.

She's not very well liked, at all. Know what that means? It means that there

are many demons who want her dead.

Sam loses more concentration because he's listening to her and the demon's arms and legs fall to the floor. But she remains, stuck, laying on the floor.

BLONDE DEMON (CONT'D)

I'm sure that you could easily find a demon to team up with. Then

the two of you could find Lilith and kill her together. It wouldn't

even be hard to find her, with a demon on your side.

Sam loses more concentration and the demon springs up standing at the edge of the Key.

BLONDE DEMON (CONT'D)

And I'm sure that who ever you picked would let Dean go.

Sam looks as if he's seriously considering it. He lowers the gun. The demon smiles, evil.

Chris looks at him with disbelief.

CHRIS

Dude, you're not seriously considering it!? She's tricking you! God!

Chris goes over to Sam and grabs the gun out of his hand. She shoots the blonde demon dead. Sam gets angry. They stand face to face.

SAM

(yells)

Don't do that!

Sam shoves Chris hard and she falls. He grabs the gun and walks away. He puts the gun down on a table. Chris gets up walks over to him and shoves him back hard. Sam stumbles a little but doesn't fall.

CHRIS

What are you doing, Sam!? She was tricking you! Once you kill Lilith

Dean is gonna come back! You don't need some demon to let him go.

His contract will be gone!

SAM

Yeah, but what if I can't control Lilith!?

CHRIS

A demon's not gonna help you. Get real.

SAM

(calmer)

I know. I know. It's like she got all into my head.

I don't know what happened. I think it's using these powers.

(beat)

They're changing me.

Sam goes and sits down on crumbling steps. Chris follows.

CHRIS

What do you want to do?

SAM

I don't know.

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Act Five

ACT FIVE 

INT. SAM'S DREAM

Sam is in bed. The rest of the stage is completely black. All we can see is Sam laying on his right side on a bed. A HAND grabs his shoulder waking him up. He awakens, startled. The hand belongs to Dean. Sam turns around and sees Dean for the first time.

SAM

(in awe)

Dean?

(extremely happy)

Dean! Oh my God! Dean!

Sam jumps up and hugs Dean. They hug for a second or two. Sam has tears of joy running down his cheeks. They break apart.

SAM (CONT'D)

I can't believe this is happening.

DEAN

Yeah, well. Look, we need to talk.

(gestures towards bed)

Let's sit.

They sit next to one another.

DEAN (CONT'D)

Listen, Sam, you can't use your powers.

SAM

(hurt; taken aback)

But I have to Dean.

DEAN

No, no, Sammy.

(strongly)

You can't.

SAM

But why not?

DEAN

Cause they're evil, Sam! You know that.

SAM

(argumentive)

I'll only use them to get you back and then I'll stop.

DEAN

No! Sam, you can't! You can't just use them and hope

nothing will happen to you.

SAM

Dean, I'm strong. I can fight the feelings I can --

DEAN

Damn it, Sam! No one is that strong! OK? You can't be a

hundred percent sure.

SAM

But don't you want to get out, Dean?

DEAN

Course I do!

(puts hand on Sam's shoulder)

But not if it's gonna hurt you.

A portal opens on the wall and we see hell. There is FIRE and SCREAMING. Sam and Dean turn to it. Dean looks down.

DEAN (CONT'D)

There's my ride.

Dean starts walking towards the portal. Sam sits for a moment watching him, then springs up and grabs his arm, turning him around.

SAM

(tears running down his cheeks)

Don't go.

DEAN

Have to.

SAM

But --

DEAN

No buts Sammy.

Sam stands there crying.

DEAN (CONT'D)

Come here.

Dean hugs him trying to comfort him. They break apart after a few seconds.

DEAN (CONT'D)

I got to go, now, Sam.

Dean slaps Sam on the shoulder and enters the portal. It closes immediately leaving nothing but blackness there. Sam runs up to it and starts banging on the wall.

SAM

Dean! Dean come back! Dean!

INT. SAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Sam wakes up from the dream.

SAM

(screams)

Dean!

Sam sits up in bed cold sweat on him. There is a KNOCKING at the bedroom door.

CHRIS (O.S.)

Sam, you OK?

Chris opens the door yawning. She looks like she is half asleep. Sam jumps out of bed and rushes to the door. He FLIPS the light switch on and looks at where the portal was in his dream. There is no portal, just wall. Sam runs to the wall and runs his hands over it. Chris fully enters the room and sits on the bed.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(yawns)

You're kinda scaring me, Sam. What the hell happened?

Sam turns around to face her.

SAM

I talked to Dean.

Chris wakes up.

CHRIS

What? Here? Now?

SAM

Yes! No! I don't know. I think it was a dream but I'm not sure.

CHRIS

What aren't you sure of?

Sam walks towards Chris.

SAM

Everything. Uh, if it was a dream, if it was real, if it was a

dream but Dean was real.

Sam sits on the bed next to her.

CHRIS

Well, did it seem real?

SAM

Yeah, but I don't know. If it was a dream, then it was

nothing. But if it wasn't or if it was Dean then it's --

CHRIS

Something. Yeah, so what do you think?

SAM

(a little annoyed) I don't know.

CHRIS

Well, spirits can come to people in dreams, right?

SAM

Yeah, but not ones from hell,

(beat) usually. Spirits can also influence dreams too.

CHRIS

What do you mean?

SAM

Like they can have very strong feelings towards

something, they can project them into a dream without

even knowing.

CHRIS

What did Dean tell you?

SAM

(tears forming)

He told me not to use my powers.

(beat)

He sure about it. Even if he stayed in Hell.

CHRIS

What do you want to do, then?

SAM

(tears running down his cheeks)

I don't know. I just want Dean back.

Chris and Sam hug.

CHRIS

(hugging him)

I know you do.

INT. IMPALA - NIGHT

Sam is driving. Chris is riding shotgun. Sam looks determined and a little angry. They speed down a road.

CHRIS

You sure about this?

SAM

(strongly)

Yes. I'm not gonna let some stupid dream tell me what to do.

It probably wasn't even Dean..

CHRIS

Yeah.

SAM

(on edge)

Now, listen, Lilith is very strong, OK?

Chris nods.

SAM (CONT'D)

She's very powerful. I don't need much help from you,

I don't want it.

CHRIS

You know I'm not some little kid anymore, Sam. You don't

have to protect me.

Sam pulls the car off to the side of the road. He puts it in park. He turns to her.

SAM

(very harshly)

Listen, Chris, I don't need this right now! I'm stressed enough

with out having to worry about you! Now, you can either listen

to me or you can leave.

(beat)

OK?

CHRIS

(mumbles; with attitude; barely audible)

Yeah.

Sam gets very angry.

SAM

(yells)

Alright!?

Chris is startled.

CHRIS

(gives him eye contact)

Yes.

Sam looks at her for a second. He pulls back onto the road.

SAM

(stressed)

Now, let's go over the plan again.

CHRIS

(sullen; attitude)

I already know it.

Sam grips the steering wheel hard, jaw clenched. Chris notices.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

But we can go over it, again.

SAM

(angry sigh; beat)

OK. So here's the plan. We summon Lilith, we trick

her into the Key of Solomon. After she's in there, we spread s

alt around the Key. Even if she can break the Key, she won't be

able to mess with the salt. And then we put iron rods outside all the

doors and windows to keep her inside the room if God forbid

something happens with the salt. Got it?

CHRIS

Yep.

SAM

Kay. Then we kill Lilith and Dean should be back to normal.

Got all that?

CHRIS

Yes. But why not just kill Lilith as soon as you see her?

Why wait and trap her?

SAM

Cause we only have one shot to get her. If she escapes,

then Dean's never coming back. That answer your question?

CHRIS

Yep.

SAM

(still stressed)

Good.

END OF ACT FIVE


	7. Act Six

ACT SIX 

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam and Chris are at the crossroads. Tensions are high. Both are scared. Sam kneels in the middle of the roads. He wipes the palms of his hands on his jeans.

SAM

Give me the box.

Chris pulls a box out of a shoulder bag. She hands it to him.

SAM (CONT'D)

(opens the box; harshly)

That's the wrong box.

CHRIS

Huh? Oh, what? Sorry.

Chris gets the right box. Sam yanks it out of her hands and drops it in the ground angrily.

CHRIS (CONT'D)

(under her breath)

Don't have to be rude.

Sam glares at Chris out of the corner of his eye.

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam leads Lilith into the doorway of the

LIVING ROOM

SAM

(sullen) Yeah, so, I want to make a deal. And I don't care a year,

six months, doesn't matter. I want Dean back.

Lilith stops short of entering the room.

LILITH

Sure, Sammy, we can do that.

(beat)

But, first, let's get rid of that trap, huh?

Lilith points up to the ceiling making it crack all the way from one end of the room to another. The Key cracks, making it useless. Sam looks at the ceiling, scared. Chris is still hidden in the shadows.

LILITH (CONT'D)

(to Chris)

Hey, girl, hidden in the shadows; get out!

Chris looks to Sam, he nods. Chris walks over to Sam, fear on her face. Sam looks scared too.

SAM

(to Chris; whispers)

New plan. The Colt.

Chris goes to grab it out of her jacket. It's not there. She looks scared. She pats her jacket again. Nothing. She even pats her jeans. Nothing.

CHRIS

(to Sam; whispers)

I, uh, I don't... I don't have it.

Sam looks like he is going to blow a gasket. He turns to her.

SAM

(exploding)

What do you mean you don't have it!?

CHRIS

Well, you had me doing like three hundred things before we left!

SAM

Two things! I had you do two things. Carry a box and bring it!

CHRIS

Well, you should have known I couldn't handle that!

Lilith just stands there watching the show.

SAM

Idiot!

CHRIS

Moron!

SAM

Dip wad!

CHRIS

Stoop!

SAM

Doof!

They shove each other. Sam harshly grabs Chris and pulls her close.

SAM (CONT'D)

(whispers)

Now I have to kill her with the knife, thank you very much.

CHRIS

(showing support) You can do it.

Sam glares and steps back to the fire place where one of his bags is hanging. He pulls the knife that can kill Lilith out of his bag and holds it behind his back.

LILITH

You guys argue like an old married couple.

CHRIS

(looks disgusted)

We're cousins.

LILITH

So, you're from Kansas. Am I right?

CHRIS Ew. That's just ew!

Sam notices how Lilith is distracted and charges at her. She lifts her arm and he flies back. Chris pulls out a flask of holy water and throws some on her. It barely stings.

LILITH

Ow?

She flings her other arm and Chris flies across the room. Chris hits the wall and slides down to the floor.

Sam gets up again and stands in a fighting position.

LILITH (CONT'D)

I knew you're plan all along, dear boy.

And by the way, how do you think he's smelling now? Hmmm?

Is he rotted yet?

Sam charges at her. She kicks him in the face. Sam stands back up.

LILITH (CONT'D)

You're plan wasn't bad. Nice effort.

She lifts her finger up and Sam levitates. His head hits the ceiling. Chris stands up.

CHRIS

(yells)

Use your powers! Don't let her control you!

Lilith turns her attention to Chris and Sam falls.

LILITH

I thought I took care of you.

SAM

Chris, run!

Chris takes no hesitation and runs out of the Living room and into the

HALLWAY/ FOYER

Lilith follows. She makes Chris fly up and into the upstairs banister, head first. Chris lands in the upstairs hallway. Sam charges at her.

SAM (CONT'D)

(yells)

Aahh!

Lilith spins around and flings Sam up and over the banister. He slams his head into an upstairs wall. He falls down on his head.

Neither Sam nor Chris move. Both have bloody faces and are unconscious. Lilith goes

UP THE STAIRS

Over to Sam and Chris. She smiles. She bends down next to Sam. She strokes her fingernails lightly down his cheek. Her eyes go white.

INT. HELL

DEAN

(screams at the top of his lungs)

Nooo!!!

END OF ACT SIX


End file.
